The childhood of James T Kirk and Rosie K Myers
by The Power of Goodbye
Summary: "That was the most dangerous thing We've ever done!" "Ya but it was awesome." "Oh I'm not arguing that." What if when Jim was growing up he had a best friend who was like his family, his partner in crime. Well this is the story of a few key moments in the childhood together before Jim leaves her for the academy.


**Title: The Childhood of James T. Kirk and Rosie K. Myers.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything other than Rosie.**

**Parings: minor Jim/ Rosie (my OC)**

**Timeline: Takes place from when Jim is 7 and Rosie is 5 all the way up until Jim leaves for the academy but I played around with his age during certain events.**

**World: The 2009 Start Trek film.**

**Warnings: Child abuse, alcoholism, underage drinking, underage sex (implied but not graphic), cursing, and violence.**

**Summery: "That is the most dangerous thing we've ever done!" "Ya, but it was awesome." "Oh I'm not arguing that."**

* * *

They meet for the first time when he's just seven and she's only five. Rose's father had let her walk the three streets over from their house to a small park to play. And Jim already refuses to stay home any more than he has to. The sun was bright and boiling over head that day, causing a sweltering heat. Said heat was the very reason that ended up being the only two people in the park, leaving them with no one but each other to play with. Looking back on it when she's older rose cant help but think that it had to be fate for them to meet but at the time it certainly didn't feel that way when he came walking up to her on the playground. She was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, her denim encased legs protecting her from the burning hot metal, when a pair of crystal blue eyes appeared in front of her

"Hi."

"Hi."

Rose jumped off of the monkey bars, getting a head rush in the process as the world turned right side up and stuck out her hand like her dad always told her to do when she met someone.

"I'm Rose Myers. Who are you?"

He stared at her outstretched hand for a minute before finally smiling and shaking it.

"I'm James Tiberius Kirk... but you should call me Jim." He added as an afterthought.

Being five years old Rose couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips once he told her his name even though his face scrunched up and she could tell that he was starting to get defensive.

"What, what's wrong with that?!"

She had to put a hand over her mouth to muffle the second wave of laughter coming on before finally speaking, "It's just so long!"

That's when Jim decided he didn't

like this girl, she had a big mouth. "Well what's wrong with having a long name? At least I don't have stupid hair!"

Her giggles immediately stopped and her big doe like brown eyes got even wider. "My hair's not stupid!" She reached up and slapped his hand away that was holding a piece of her blonde hair up as if to prove to her that it was stupid. "Yes it is, its all curly and messy like one of those tumbleweeds."

She glared him down, "You take that back James Tiberius Kirk!"

He crossed his arms refusing to back down. "Only if you take back what you said about my name."

They were both silent for a minute staring each other down to show that they meant business. That is until Rose broke their stare by lunging forward, tackling Jim into the ruff wood chips covering the playground.

...

...

...

They had both decided that they hated each other as they parted ways on the playground that day. But the next day was remarkably cooler and gave Jim hope of meeting some new friends on the playground that day. Enough hope that he was willing to chance running in to that devil girl he had met a day earlier. But of course, as Rose would later say, it was fate for them to be friends. Because when Jim walked onto the playground the next day, with a limp from being tackled, even though there were five or six other kids there that he could play with, he immediately noticed that same girl from yesterday, he thinks her name is Rose, sitting on the monkey bars looking around for something, or someone. Rose's hair was pulled back into pick tales showing off the scratches on her face, and pink band aid on her cheek. Normally Jim would have felt bad about hurting a girl, but this girl had one heck of a punch. She stopped looking around when she finally noticed him watching her and there was another silent moment where they both stared each other down. And for a minute there Jim was starting to wonder if she was somehow gonna jump off the monkey bars and tackle him again before she surprised him, by waving him over frantically yelling

"Well, are you coming or not?"

...

...

...

And before they knew it seven years had gone by and the pair couldn't even remember what it felt like to hate each other. In fact the fourteen year old and the twelve year old were rarely seen without each other. Despite the fact that Jim was two years older than Rose meaning they had separate classes at school, even though Rose was a wallflower who preferred books more than parts while Jim was becoming a recluse who couldn't seem to stay out of trouble, even though she had to sneak out to see him sometimes because her dad couldn't make up his mind on whether he liked Jim or not. They were more than best friends, they were each others family, and they looked out for each other when no one else would. And with seven years of friendship under their belts they had several traditions. Like the one in particular that was happening right now. Jim was standing under Rose's window with a handful of pebbles tossing them at her window. He it would only take a few before she woke up since she was such a light sleeper and turns out it took four pebbles clanking off the glass before the window slid open and Rose stuck her head out. He was quick to smile the half smile he knew she loved and it quickly became real though when he saw how crazy her hair had become during the night.

Rose rolled her eyes at him and motioned for him to walk around to the front door, quietly. It wasn't the first time Jim had shown up at her house in the middle of the night so she could sneak him in after he got into a fight with his stepfather. She was walking on eggshells to be silent as she slipped down stairs, careful to avoid the one squeaky stair and not to wake her father. Jim had crept around to the front porch as carefully as he could, avoiding Rose's mom's old garden gnomes. He knew just as well as she did that if Mr. Myers caught them there would be sheer hell to pay. He had just begun leaving against the door frame when a small hand reached out and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him into the dark house. As soon as they got back inside Rose's room Jim threw himself down onto her bed, groaning softly at how comfortable it was until the lights flipped on and he could hear Rosie gasp. He peeked one eye open to see Rose standing over him at the end of the bed with her mouth hanging open and her already large eyes even wider as she noticed the blood coming from his nose and his black eye. He fought with his stepfather constantly, everyone knew that, but it had never become physical. Ever.

"See something you like Rosie?"

Rose's eyes narrowed at him when he smirked, she shook her head and thrust a figure in his direction. "Stay there. I'll be right back."

He didn't argue, her bed was to comfortable to move from anyways, and waited for her to come back. She reentered a few minutes later caring a wet washcloth, a first aid kit, a glass, and a thing of her father's whiskey. Jim went ahead and sat up as she dragged her desk chair over to sit in front of him at the edge of the bed. Rose started by pouring a small amount of the whiskey into the glass and handing it to Jim, not enough to even get him tipsy but enough to give him a bit of a buzz to help with the pain she knew he had to be in. He drank it greedily and then sat still while she wiped away the blood that had been coming out of his nose.

"What was it this time?"

"Do we even need a reason to fight anymore?"

She gave him the same look she had given him on the playground that day when he made fun of her hair, the look that said watch it, before moving to check if his nose was broken.

"No, but this is the first time he's ever put his hands on you, so I figured it must have been worse than normal."

"Not really, I told him that he's the reason Sam ran off, only difference was he was drunk."

Rose sighed and moved her hands away and busies herself with searching the first aid kit. They both knew that she knew exactly what he meant

"Your nose isn't broken but it might be a little swollen tomorrow, here put this on your eye so it doesn't swell too."

She handed him an ice pack for his black eye and took the sticky glass from his hand sliding it under her bed to hide it until morning. Jim flopped back down onto the pillows watching as Rose flipped off the light and climbed in to bed next to him. Jim threw an arm over her shoulders almost on instinct and Rose followed a few seconds later throwing an arm over his waist. A normal think for them whenever she sneaks him in, it didn't mean anything romantic; they just both wanted whatever comfort the other one could give them. Neither of them said anything for a while before Jim finally spoke, in a groggy half asleep voice.

"Rosie?"

"Ya?" she offered back in an equally groggy and sleepy voice.

"Thanks."

A smile tugged at Rose's lips.

"Anytime Jamie."

...

...

...

Needless to say things with Jim's stepfather didn't get much better. In fact things got a lot worse and Rose had noticed Jim getting a lot more reckless. But that didn't mean that it wasn't surprising to a fourteen year old Rose when two years later a car came flying down the road in front her house and pulling to a quick stop right in front of the porch. Rose had flown up from her seat on the steps of the porch, her book tossed down and laying next to her feet, and was staring wide eyed at the car. The window rolled down quickly, and she was just about to scream, when a pair of crystal blue eyes appeared with a wide smile.

"Jim? What the hell are you doing?!"

His smile got even wider and recklessness and joy shown in his eyes

"Get in the car Rosie!"

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "What? No I'm not gonna get in the car. Jim, did you steal Mark's car?!"

"Rosie! Get, in, the, car!"

His tone was demanding but he was still smiling. Rose shook her head once more but she never could say no to her Jamie.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…." Rose muttered as she ran around the side of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Jim took off again as soon as her door slammed shut.

"So let me guess, Mark let you borrow his car?" Rose smiled the same reckless joy in her own eyes as she looked at her best friend while buckling her seat belt.

"Sure let's go with that!" They shared a look and both started laughing loudly, until Jim swung the car around and into a field. That's when Rose shut up and held on, smiling and laughing occasionally when Jim let out whoops of excitement, having the time of his life. Driving fast, doing something that he knew would piss off his stepfather, and his best friend was by his side helping him. But suddenly Jim noticed something that caught his attention. Rose was startled when Jim swung the car around again.

"Take your seat belt off Rose."

"What, why?"

Jim didn't answer. Instead he looked over briefly to make sure she had her seat belt off before gunning it.

"Wow,wow,wow, Jim what are you-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before they both had to jump out of the car to avoid being killed as the car when off a cliff.

The teens both laid there on the ground together breathing heavily before sitting up and staring at the spot the car had gone off the edge.

"That was the most dangerous thing we've ever done!" Rose exclaimed while taking deep breaths.

"Ya, but it was awesome." Jim said with a huge grin as he climbed off the ground.

"Oh I'm not arguing that." Rose cracked a smile, taking Jim's hand to help herself off the ground.

The pair looked at each other with matching grins for a second, not yet noticing the police sirens in the back ground.

...

...

...

That night she had to pick the new lock on her door to sneak Jim in when he showed up and lead him carefully up past her father passed out on the couch and the shattered glass from the rampage he went on after Rose had been brought home by the police. Jim let her fuss over his injuries and clean the blood away from his swollen face, even sat still what she wrapped his sprained wrist which fucking hurt! After words though they both laid in her way to soft bed with two sticky glasses and a bottle of whiskey hidden under her bed and right before they both fell asleep she turned on her side to face him.

"Worth it?"

He tried to smirk but it hurt too much to try.

"Oh, worth it."

...

...

...

Jim wasn't allowed back into the Myer's house after the joy riding incident. But that obviously would never stop the seventeen year old and fifteen year old from seeing each other. Jim still sneaks in most nights and the pair still saw each other every day. This night in particular they were in a, well a sleazy bar. Jim's graduation was fast approaching and he had insisted that they needed to celebrate together, just the two of them. Of course that didn't stop Jim from leaving Rose to play pool by herself while he went off to hit on the leggy blonde drinking at the bar. Of course they each had one eye trained on each other, watching out for danger, but that didn't mean that Jim noticed the older guy harassing Rose. He wasn't one of those creepy, perverted old men who hit on young girls, not by any means. He appeared to be in his mid twenties with curly black hair and green eyes, but he was still far to old to be hitting on a girl who was obviously fifteen, and he was far to hands-y for that matter.

Rose was leaning over the table lining up her shot when said creepy guy reached down and pinched her behind making her miss the shot. Rose sighed in annoyance and closed her eyes tightly. She stood up straight and whirled around to face the man.

"Listen, buddy, if you put your hands on me one more time then I'm gonna break this pool stick over your head."

The creepy man didn't think she was serious and laughed at her. She lifted her pool stick to make good on her word when he reached up and pried it from her tight grasp, seemingly effortlessly and while she was busy trying to get the pool stick back he hooked his other arm around her waist and pulled her into him tightly, leaning in and whispering in her ear. Rose's eyes widened as he spoke quietly so that only she could hear him. Now this is why she hates bars.

He leaned back from Rose smirking and looked at her blank stare that is until she reached back for her mostly full beer and threw it in his face. The man stood there in shock while Rose smirked. She thought she had one and slammed the bottle down onto the pool table, turning to march away when the man suddenly grabbed her by her arm and spun her back around, grabbing a handful of her hair and slamming her head down against the pool table.

Now that Jim did see just as he looked over at the sound.

Rose felt a pain erupt in her face and very hesitantly looked up at the man, still in shock, cradling her mouth and nose in her hand.

The man was smirking when he saw the blood on her face, but only for a second before he was tackled by a pissed off Jim. Jim had been talking to the leggy blonde and looked over just as Rose slammed her beer down, he was smiling in pride at her but the second the man grabbed her he was up and across the room tackling him to the ground with red starting to cloud his vision.

No one was allowed to hurt Rosie. Not when he was around.

That's the thought running through his head as he threw punches into the guys face. He was flipped over by the hands-y man once and given three good punches to the jaw before he picked up a discarded bottle and hit his opponent in the head with it and flipped them back over. He could only land one or two more punches before two sets of hands grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him up.

They got kicked out of the bar and found themselves standing under a street light on the sidewalk out side of the bar when she started into him.

"Are you crazy?!" She stopped to look at him for an answer even though it was rhetorical question. He opened his mouth and she cut him off. "You knew what don't answer that. I mean I have _always _known that you were crazy but that was…I mean what if he had had a knife. Or what if they had called the cops huh? Mark would kill you if you got arrested, and Oh look at you your bleeding." She was pacing the sidewalk yelling at him only stopping once she noticed he had blood dripping down his forehead. But he had still yet to say anything or do anything other than stare at her or more importantly the blood still freely flowing down her face that was illuminated eerily from the dim yellow light of the street lamp.

"Why aren't you saying anything, you don't have brain damage do you?"

He still didn't say a word but he reached out and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her back as she let the tears fall.

...

...

...

Rose had never really liked bars before that so she certainly didn't enjoy spending anytime in bars after. Even though a nineteen year old Jim liked to tease her that she was probably the only seventeen year old alive that doesn't get excited by the thought of hanging out in a bar. Though they both knew he could care less that she wasn't going out partying, and was actually a little relived that she was staying out of any potentially dangerous situations. Of course this didn't stop Jim from going out to bars though while Rose stayed home to read. Which was exactly what she was doing when she heard soft tabbing against her window. Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance but none the less sat down her battered paperback book and went to the window to signal Jim to go around to the front door. He had complained to her once about how he felt like a kid for having to still have her sneak him in, but when she reminded him that it was his own fault that he had been banned after almost getting her arrested he shut right up.

"Rosie I-" he started talking immediately forgetting that he had to be quiet until they got upstairs or her dad would kill them both.

"Shhhhh! What are you doing save it for when we get upstairs!" Rose whispered harshly clamping one hand over his mouth and taking his other hand in her to lead the way upstairs through the dark. When they got up to her room the lights were already on and he began talking as soon as her door closed.

"Rosie I have to tell you something-"

"Jesus Christ Jamie what happened to you?!"

Until she said anything about it Jim had completely forgotten that he was hurt, but he didn't really care right now anyway. He was to anxious and excited to feel it. Jim pulled Rose's hand off of his face where they were tying to check for damage.

"I got into a bar fight but listen Rosie-"

"You got into _anouther_ bar fight?! Seriously Jim can you not go anywhere without feeling the need to hit something?!"

"Rosie-"

"I mean seriously _every freaking time_ you go out without me you end up getting your ass kicked, I mean its like your trying to get arrested or something."

"Rose-"

"You know that Mark's gonna kill you if you get arrested or hauled in! And you are gonna get arrested one of these days, or your gonna get killed and jkhlkjhklh-"

Jim cut her off by kissing her, hard.

This was something he had been doing for years as a way of shutting her up, it didn't mean anything romantic really, but that doesn't mean they both don't enjoy it. After all it is a very pleasant way to be told to shut up.

"Rose, will you shut up for a second?"

She nodded, her face still held in Jim's hands.

Jim sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, patting the spot next to him. Seriously how was her bed this comfy? Rose crossed her arms and sat down next to him hesitantly.

"What's going on Jamie?"

"Rosie…I joined Starfleet Academy."

Rose's heart jumped up in her throat nothing else seemed to matter for a minute.

"Wait, what?"

"I sighed up for the Starfleet Academy Rosie.'

Jim hadn't been sure what he expected her reaction to be but what happened was about right. She stared at him, blank faced, for a minute before bringing her hand back and slapping him as hard as she could, which by the way was still pretty damn hard Jim reached up and rubbed his jaw where her hand had connected with it wincing, "OK, I probably deserved that."

Rose jumped up from her spot next to him so she was looking down at him like an angry mother who was scolding her child for painting on the walls.

"What…How….I'm sorry when exactly did this happen?!"

She yelled making Jim wince and wonder briefly if they had been going through all the pain of trying to be quiet when he suck in all these years for nothing when Mr. Myers didn't automatically burst in ready to kill them.

"About an hour ago. I was at a bar filled with cadets from the academy and got into a fight with a couple of them then this guy, Captain Pike, broke it up…He knew my dad Rose." Rose sighed and sat back down next to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew better than anyone that Jim's dad was a touchy subject for him. "Anyway we started talking and I guess he kind of talked me into it. He says I've got great potential." Rose was silent for a minute so he looked over to see her debating with herself in her head before she finally sighed and shook her head before throwing herself into his arms wrapping her own around his neck while he put his hands on her waist.

"You are such an idiot James Tiberius Kirk!"

"Well at least I don't have stupid hair."

They were both laughing as they pulled apart.

"So when do you leave anyway?"

Jim stilled, "Jamie?"

"First thing tomorrow morning." He sighed.

They both froze up as a cloud of thick tension settled over the room and the reality of the situation set in. They both realized that they were going to be apart from each other for the first time since they could remember. They hadn't spent a full day apart in almost twelve years and now they would cease being partners in crime. It was enough to make Rose want to cry and it gave Jim an uncomfortable lump in his throat. They looked at each other as an understanding passed between them. Then Jim noticed her ridiculously large beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears and pulled her close into his chest. And that's when Rose realized that this may very well be her last chance to do something she had been itching to do for six months now. She pulled back from Jim's embrace, though his hands remained on her waist, and kissed him, hard.

Jim's eyes widened when he felt Rosie's lips on him but he didn't even try to push her off. After all this could very well be his last time kissing Rosie and he wanted to make it one to remember.

"Was that to shut me up?"

Rose shook her head, alternating between looking in Jim's eyes and at his mouth. "No."

That kiss wasn't the only thing they made sure they'd remember that night.

...

...

...

When Rose woke up the next morning, from the sunlight hitting her in the face, she was sore and alone in bed. She knew she would be though; he would had to leave eerily. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a dull ach in her chest. She was alone, truly alone, for the first time in her life. It felt like it had when she was a little girl morning her mother she was still too little to understand was dead. But when Rose looked over to the empty spot on the bed she found an application that read in big blue letters

_**Join Starfleet Academy Today**_!

And right on top of it was a note that had hastily scrawled across it one sentence.

"See you next year Blondie."

Rosie smiled as she clutched the note tighter and opened the application.

...

...

...

"Jamie?"

"Hum?"

It was a cool fall night when a ten year old Jim and an eight year old Rose lied outside together. She had gotten them some popcorn and they each had a hand buried in the bag. Grateful for their jackets that kept the cold wind at bay as they reclined on a huge pile of itchy hay that Roses dad had piled together before he got another one of his headaches and had to go lay down. They would probably be spending their whole night out here.

"Would you ever want to live up there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know living in the stars, like your mom."

Jim scoffed, he was only ten but he already was starting to become an arrogant and cocky boy. "OK first of all, my mom doesn't live in the space, she just works up there."

Rose glared at him tossing a handful of popcorn at him. Jim was arrogant alright but if there was one person who wouldn't let him you his smart mouth on them it was Rosie.

"You know what I mean, Jim!"

Jim laughed at her, "well would you?"

Rose got quiet and went back to looking at the stars before facing him again.

"Ya, I mean it has to beat living down here right?"

Jim shook his head she had a point.

"You never answered my question Jamie."

Jim thought for a while, staring up at the night sky again. Rosie had a point space had to be better than living here with Mark didn't it?

"Jamie?"

But then again…

"Only if I had you with me."

His voice startled her after being silent for so long but his words surprised her even more. She propped herself up on her elbows looking down at him and studding him for a while before she finally smiled a grin that was missing a few baby teeth and throwing herself back down into the hay.

"Ya, only if I had you too Jamie."

Jim is ten years old, girls still have cooties. But then again he's never fully convinced that Rosie was a girl anyway, and its them together as partners in crime forever. So he reaches over, and in an act that he will always adamantly deny, laces their figures together for what the first, but not the last time.

* * *

**Alright thank you to everyone who read it and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm so sorry if this feels like its too out of date to be set so far ahead in the future. I have trouble with remembering all the technological advances in star trek that they have on Earth so for the sake of the story the bar that they go to where Jim beats up the guy who hit Rose is an old school vintage bar and Rose's father is an alcoholic who has trouble with working anymore so they have money trouble causing Rose to read books from back when they were printed on paper. Reviews are like Christmas presents to me!**


End file.
